You're Beautiful
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves Kagome, but she's to marry his brother. Will sheever know his love? How can she when she has left all that care for her?
1. Chapter 1: You're Beautiful

**Hey! I was listening to this song on the radio and it just hit me to do this oneshot. I might turn it itno a story, but it will stay a oneshot until I find an actual plot for it. Hope ya like it. This chapter is dedicated to my mom who always supports me with my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, or this song, but I do own this computer that I am using to manipulate them on! MWAHAHAHA**

You're Beautiful

Sesshoumaru left his office for lunch around eleven thirty. He didn't usually leave his office for lunch, seeing how there was always paperwork to do, and that he was a demon so he didn't always eat. But today was just not his day. In two weeks his little brother was getting married. He was getting marired to the Kagome Higurashi, the one person Sesshoumaru Takomi (a name my friend and I made up for our story) cared more about than the world itself.

My life is brilliant

Sesshoumaru owned Takomi corp, the biggest stock holding company in Japan. He was the richest man in Japan, and possibly top five in the world. He could have any thing he wanted. Every thing he wanted, but the one thing that he wanted, no... needed.

My life is brillian, my love is pure

Kagome Higurashi was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She had long wavey raven colored hair. Her sapphire eyes seemed to catch co many that it was amazing that men didn't follow her like drooling teenagers. She had a well sized chest, not to big and not to small, and curves that could kill. Her long legs were toned, and seemed to have an athletic build to them.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

Sesshoumaru looked to his left and his eyes widened. There was his angel, walking down the street. She was smiling widly, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. But she wasn't a lone. On her right, flouncing her as if she was a piece of meat, was his little, hanyou brother. He almost growled, but he held it in.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Suddenly she caught his eye, and she waved to him, wanting him to come over. Sesshoumaru smirked, but shook his head, continueing to walk down the street. He didn't feel like watching his brother gloat about having one of the most beautiful and kind woman in Japan, possibly the world. Just as he turned to walk into the resturaunt she turned her head to look him in the eyes. She looked saddened because he couldn't join them, and he smiled softly, just enough for her to see. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell a couple centmeters. She was searching his face fro something, and her eye slit up when she seemingly found it. She grinned at him, nodded, and turned to wlake diwth his brother.

Yeah, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that may be she will see Inuyasha for what he really was. Sure the half-breed did care for her, but the maine reason that he was with Kagome was because she looked so much like her older sister. Sesshoumaru didn't see it, but he guessed that no one else could see what was really Kagome. Oh how he wished thta he could tell her, and maybe soem day he would. But for now, he wanted her to be happy, and if thatwas with his half brother, than he would deal with it.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

Sesshoumaru sat in his booth, drinking his coffee, not really thinking about the shrimp stir fry in front of him. He was currently thinking about the angel that eh loved so much. One that had actually showed him love. He remembered that before she showed up, he was cold to everyone. But she came into his life, smiling and showering him with the love that she gave everyone.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood up. He had to get back to work, or people would start talking. Not that he cared, but it was a pain in the ass to listen to people whisper outside his door. He smiled thinking of the day Kagome would possibly see that he loved her, for who she was, and who she could be. Perhaps, she already did.

**So what did you guys think? I'm not sure if I should try thinking up a plot and turn this into a story, or if I should leave it a oneshot. So I think I'll leave it up to you. Let me know, and if you hoose a story, and have ideas I'll take them and try to use them.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Well, guess what people, I am officially making this into a story. I had four reviews requesting me to make this into a story, so I guess I will I'll also be adding one more chapter to 'Will You Miss Me?' because I have a hard time ending stories like that. So yeah, hope ya enjoy this story. Ummm.. also I will be using the bridal clothing of America because I do not believe I could do the Japan wedding kimono's justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to own Inuyasha because R.T. does an awesome job already. And with my attention span, it would never get done. So yeah, but ya know what would make me really happy? If Sesshou, Inu, Miroku, Kouga, and Ginta were real... that would be the life...**

:You're Beautiful:

Chapter two: The Wedding

Last Time

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood up. He had to get back to work, or people would start talking. Not that he cared, but it was a pain in the ass to listen to people whisper outside his door. He smiled thinking of the day Kagome would possibly see that he loved her, for who she was, and who she could be. Perhaps, she already did.

Now

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly as he sat in the alter of his brother's wedding. His usual emotionless mask was in place, and he looked like someone who was about to sit in a conference room of business men for three hours. Which, by the way, happened to him all the time. His gaze traveled over the guests. Most of them were Kagome's family, seeing how Izayoi had passed away while giving birth to Inuyasha, and his family blamed it on him. There was also the fact that InuTashio's family side of the family disliked Inuyasha because they believed that it was his mother's fault that Sesshoumaru mother had left.

This was, indeed, a lie. Keisei had left her husband because she disliked the royal and business life. She wanted something simple for herself, and found it in a common kitsune. They had one little girl so far, Sakura was her name, and although the child was fearful of Sessoumaru, she did respect him.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the alter and dutifully noted that the two best men were idly chatting away, while one of the bride's maids were making sure that the candles were all aligned in perfect order. Inuyasha was no where in sight. He turned his head slightly to better see the room, but Inuyasha wasn't there either. He briefly wondered where his little brother had gone, when he suddenly saw a brown haired bridesmaid stomped towards the best men. She wore a white strapless dress, that showed a little cleavage. The dress had designs of flowers along the chest and waist, and went to the floor. It hugged her curves nicely, but frayed out after it passed the hips.

She had her hair up in a bun with beads falling out of the tight knot, and her face was set in pure hatred and anger. When she reached the alter she grabbed both of the men and pulled hem into door leading to a room behind the pillars.

:Kagome Time:

Kagome stood in her black and white wedding dress, looking in the mirror with worry etched on her face. She didn't believe that she should wear a vail, since for one, she didn't want to trip, and two, the things tickled. Her dress was strapless with a black top with white flowers and vines adorned into its design. A wide black ribbon went underneath it to tie in the back, and the waist down was pure white. The train of the dress was all white except for the hem, which was black. Around the insides of her arms and behind her back was a whit see-through sash with a thick black hem. Most of her hair was pulled up in ringlets and curls with a few white beads hanging out, but half of it was down. One side of her hair was hanging on her right shoulder, while the rest of it laid across her back.

"Oooo..." Kagome whimpered, taking deep breaths. "I can do this. I can do this." She took three deep breaths and turned back to the mirror. "I know he's the one. I love him and he loves me. Or else we wouldn't have made it this far." She smiled to herself, and was just reaching down to buckle her strapped sandals when a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" she called in her sing-song voice.

"Kagome, it's me." Sango's voice soared through the door. "Open up. There's an emergency."

Kagome's eyes widened as she semi-ran to the door, careful to not trip on her dress. She through the door open, grabbed Sango's arm, pulled her best friend and maid of honor in the room, and slammed the door close. "What is it, Sango? What's wrong?" She was so close to tears it wasn't funny. She was worried about something going wrong, that maybe her dress would rip, or she would fall. She just didn't need this right now.

"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Sango said, dejectedly. Her brown eyes were a little misty as she gazed at the floor beneath her feet.

"Tell me, what is." Kagome whispered, hugging her friend. Not only because Sango needed comfort, but because SHE did too. "I can handle it."

"I... it's just that, well In-" she was suddenly cut off when the door opened and InuTashio ran in. He gently moved Sango aside and pulled Kagome into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, child." He whispered into her ear, meaning every word. "Do not fret over him. He will be disowned from the family, and you will still be our daughter."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked brokenly. She had this sudden sinking feeling in her stomach and her eyes were starting to water.

"You mean you do not know?" InuTashio asked, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. Kagome shook her head from side to side, a little of her mascara leaving streaks down her cheeks. "Kagome, Inuyasha left about ten minutes ago."

Kagome gasped. "Why? we have everything we need. I made sure." Tears began to strengthen and came in an endless flow as she put two and two together. "He left didn't he? He left because he didn't want to have the wedding." She fell to the floor in sobs as InuTashio nodded his head slowly. Sango walked towards her friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. She rocked back and forth like a mother consoling a child.

"Shh... shhh. It'll be alright, Kagome. It'll be alright." Sango whispered to her friend that was more like a sister than anything.

"No it wont." Kagome pulled away, wiping away the tears that just kept coming. She stood up and her jaw tightned in determination. "But I'll make it." She glanced at InuTashio and Sango who were staring in awe at her deifance. They pushed it off as shock when she suddenly walked out of the room.

"Kagome, wait." InuTashio came jogging out of the room to stand in front of his would-be daughter-in-law. "Where are you going?"

"Someone has to tell the guests that there is no wedding." With that she stepped to the left and walked passed him. Everyone stood back in awe at the angel. For that's what she surely was with her black and white dress with mascara streaks running out of her cold sapphire eyes an ddown her flushed cheeks. An angle of darkness.

SM: Hmmm... I think I'll end it there.

Sessh: No.

SM: What did you say?

Inu: It's only seven pages. the other one was like...

SM: six. So yeah...

Kagz: Just write some more... plz!

SM: Fine, but only if I get Sessh for a week...

Sessh: what?

Kagz: okay!

:Sesshoumaru Time:

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the three wedding members stepped out of the room, all their faces pale. Miroku, the hentai monk, was shaking his head. Kohaku's, the demon slayers younger brother, eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to colapse. Sango's, the demon slayer and bridesmaid, face was contorted with anger, hatred, and worry.

Sesshoumaru almost stood up to ask what the hell was going on, but caught himself when he saw his dad stand up and walk towards the demon slayer. Sesshoumaru's ear twitched slightly as he listened in on the conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" InuTashio whispered harshly to the woman.

"What's going on! What's going on?" Sango yelled in a whisper. "I'll tell you what's going on. Your youngest son just walked out on his own wedding to be with another woman." She ignored the growl of the inu-youkai since she knew it wasn't directed at herself. "And you know what else? Your stupid, ignorant, imbocilic, bastard of a son, left a note in his dressing room telling us of his choice!" She said all this in a loud whisper, alerting the youkai in the room. Some gasped, others grolwed, all were angry. Sango ended with heavey breathing as her fistes clenched into her dress.

"Are you sure?" InuTashio asked back straight. He believed the woman, seeing how, one: she was a close friend of Kagome's, and two: she didn't have any scent of deciet.

"I'm sure." Sango nodded once. Her eyes caught that of Sesshouamru who quickly turned his gaze back to the alter, as if he wan't affected by any of the oredealings go on around him. On the outside, he looked, calm collected and bored out of his mind. On the inside, a battle was raging on. he was only faintly aware of both of them leaving the ceremony hall.

'I cannot believe my foolish half-brother did that. Even for him it is low.' He thought to himself. Well, at least he thought that it was to himself.

I knew that he would pull something like this. But now, she is free for the taking. We can make her our own. His inner beast purred with the thought if his chosen female finallly being in reach.

'No.' was the answer of the more rational side of Sesshoumaru.

WHAT? Do not tell me that you do not want her. Your blood aches for her.

'I do not deny it. But she has just lost a potential mate. Even if it is my baka half-brother, she will need time to heal.'

We should take her while we can. Many males want her for their own, and we cannot risk her being taken from us again. .:growl:.

'We will just have to-' He was suddenly cut off by the loud clicking of heels down the wooden hallway. The sound suddenly stopped and was replaced by that of heels hitting thick carpet. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see his angel walk into the ceremony room. Only now instead of the angel of light, she seemed more of the angel of darkness.

She walked to the front of the room, standing in front of the alter. Her eyes were cold and seemed to chill everyone in the room. Her back was erect, and her lips were in grim line. Her mouth opened and everyone expected that melodic voice to spring forth. But to their surprise, a cold bone freezing voice echoed across the room.

"I thank you all for coming to my wedding. It was a great honor to have you all here. However, about fifteen minutes ago my ex-fiancee decided that I was not the one for him." The humans in the room gasped as the news finally fluttered to their ears. "I thank you all for coming to my wedding, but it is now canceled. The resseption will still be held around six o'clock. You may go there for food and drink, but I nor my ex will be there. I thank you once again." With that she gave a curt nod, and walked out of the room. Head held high, back erect, and eyes void of emotion.

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman he loved walked out of the church and to the limo that should have taken her and Inuyasha would have rode in to get to the ceremony.

'Littl brother, what have you done?'

**Hey does anyone know how to make it in italics and bold print. Everyone else can do it, but me. And I don't know how to... anyone has ideas or what not tell me!**

**SM:YAY! 'nother chapter done!**

**Inu: So, i'm the bad guy... again?**

**SM: Yes and no...**

**Sessh: how can you not be a badguy and be a badguy?**

**SM: It's like you... you try to kill inu and are generally known as his enemy. Yet in the third movie you save your brother, and even Kags once. Not to mention, I think if you really wanted to kill your brother, you would have done it already...**

**Sessh: .:scoff:.**

**Inu: That doens't explain me**

**SM: I haven't really decided on you, I'm just not giving you the exact answer yet... you'll have to see... in the meanwhile... REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Notice**

I'm sorry to say that this is not a happy note. My workload has been rather difficult to juggle lately and so I have decided to put some stories off. Sadly, this one and 'Past Love and Memories' are one of them. However, I would like to ask anyone if they would like to continue it. I honeslty don't care who takes it over... as long as it is not someone intending to just turn it into a story bashing the SesshxKag pairing. I ask that if you wish to take this story as your own that you run your ideas by me that way I can decide who takes it over. However, if their is more than a few ideas... well I'll get to that later...

Sorry again, I truly am, but this being the oneshot i wasn't going to continue and the one I'm having most trouble with, this will be the one I ask for someione else to continue. HOWEVER! If no one wishes to take this story as their own, I will postpone in and work on it when i get the time. I cannont garentee when that will be... I am sorry

Sesshsmate101

Whitney Cameron


End file.
